Bad company
by BotoxedBitch
Summary: AU. Punk!Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes est le plus grand génie que la Terre ait porté et pourtant il se prostitue pour payer son loyer. Personne ne remarque qui est vraiment Sherlock jusqu'à ce que John arrive dans sa vie.


_Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est un travail collectif puisque je l'écris en partenariat avec Regina Lisa. Nous écrivons les chapitre en anglais, elle les publie **en anglais**sur son LJ et moi en français ici. Le lien vers le premier chapitre : hanielle . livejournal slash 1560 . html_

Disclaimer : rien ne nous appartient, bla bla bla.

Il sera fait mention (de façon superficielle) de prostitution dans la fiction (comme le résumé peut le laisser entendre).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes était un génie. Un vrai génie. Un génie que le monde ne voyait pas ,ou ne voulait pas voir. Il était l'homme le plus intelligent que la Terre ait jamais porté et pourtant, personne ne semblait le remarquer. Probablement à cause de son apparence. Personne ne prend quelqu'un couvert de tatouages et piercings au sérieux.  
Sa peau blanche offrait un contraste saisissant avec ses longs cheveux, toujours en bataille, aussi noirs que ses habits. Il avait un anneau au sourcil et un labret vertical sur la gauche de ses lèvres. Il avait aussi de nombreux piercings aux oreilles. Il ne portait que des slims troués, des rangers et des chemises qu'il laissait négligemment entrouvertes, qui laissaient voir des tatouages qui couraient de sa poitrine à sa nuque. Le tout était agrémenté de piques en métal.  
Il portait également des chaines et divers colliers, peu nombreux mais assez pour être ce qu'il considérait comme étant séduisant et être remarqué. Ses manches retroussées révélaient de nouveaux dessins sur ses avants-bras. Il portait également une chevalière qui ne le quittait jamais, de jour comme de nuit. Il se tenait toujours droit, donnant à son corps grand et fin une allure fière malgré son attitude je-ne-me-préoccupe-pas-du-regard-des-gens.

Oui, Sherlock était un génie. Mais un génie punk. Enfin, c'est comme ça que les gens l'appelaient, souvent accompagné d'un « parasite » méprisant. Car il est vrai que les gens adorent classer les gens dans des catégories et Sherlock était pour eux une source infinie de plaisir. Punk, tapette, asocial, psychopathe, fou, inutile, il avait droit à toutes sortes de qualificatifs. Le seul que personne ne voulait lui donner était intelligent. Mais peu importe. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce que pouvait penser les gens. Il ne souciait que de son bonheur et de qui il pourrait baiser. La plupart des gens avec qui il couchait le payait pour ça : c'est grâce à cet argent qu'il pouvait payer son loyer et les quantités astronomiques de cigarettes qu'il consommait chaque jour.  
Il était en train d'aller au bureau de tabac pour y acheter son quatrième paquet de la journée quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler il se retourna et vit une jeune fille, typée asiatique, qui portait une jupe noire et un haut rose, assortis à ses cheveux. Elle portait des bottes à plateforme épaisse que Sherlock pensait être très inconfortables.  
« Tina, dit Sherlock en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je dois rejoindre Sam et Dean, répondit-elle. Tu peux venir si tu veux. -Tout dépend de où tu dois les rejoindre exactement. Vu tes chaussures, ça doit être relativement proche.

-Je crois que c'est un bar qu'ils aiment bien. Allez, viens, ils disent que l'ambiance est très sympa et pour une fois que tu sors... ». Elle attrapa la main de Sherlock qui savait qu'il était trop tard pour dire non. Il libera sa main d'un rapide mouvement de poignet. « Très bien. Mais je dois partir avant 11h. J'ai quelque chose de prévu » dit-il calmement. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache comment il réussissait à payer ses factures et ne divulguait donc presque rien sur sa vie privée. Tina était habituée et ne posa pas question.

Une fois arrivée au bar, Sherlock avait la certitude qu'il aurait du s'enfuir à la mention d'« ambiance sympa ». Il reconnu deux de ses clients, et parmi une foule de gens sans intérêt, il vit un commercial, deux secrétaires et remarqua qu'un homme dans le fond portait une arme, à en juger par le renflement sous son bras gauche. Un endroit charmant. « Eh, voilà Dean et Sam. T'SUP BITCHES ? » cria Tina en direction de deux jeunes hommes assis près du bar.  
Tout le monde avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur eux et Sherlock aurait vraiment voulu frapper Tina pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens devaient être si bruyants ? Dean et Sam saluèrent Sherlock avec un léger hochement de tête. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas très amical ou sociable. Tout le monde le savait. Et si quelqu'un l'ignorait, Sherlock se faisait un plaisir de lui montrer. Il les salua à son tour et s'installa à la première table libre qu'il trouva. Il allait boire un verre et s'en aller, pas plus. Dean et Sam le rejoignirent.  
« Et bien Sherlock, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? demanda Dean. -Je m'ennuyais. En quelque sorte. -Oh, donc nous sommes là pour te distraire ? C'est cool.  
-Vous trois ? Non, pas vraiment. » Il se leva. « Je vais commander. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
-Un whisky, dit Dean. Et prend un jus de tomate pour Samantha. -En fait, je n'prendrais rien  
-Comme tu veux. Tina ?  
-Une bière. »  
Sherlock s'accouda au bar et claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention du serveur. « Un whisky et deux bières. Presto. » L'homme lui lança un regard assassin mais Sherlock y était complètement indifférent. Il voulait partir. _Maintenant_.  
Un homme s'installa à côté de lui et commanda un bière.  
« Joli pantalon » dit l'inconnu. Il était petit, tout du moins plus petit que Sherlock. Tout le monde était plus petit que Sherlock en vérité mais cet homme était plus petit que n'importe qui. Il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés, coupés courts. Il boitait mais ne s'était pas assis sur une des chaises. Psychosomatique.  
« Jolie cane, répondit Sherlock. Afghanistan ou Iraq ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Vous revenez d'Afghanistan ou d'Iraq ?  
-Afghanistan, mais comment savez- -Il est évident que vous êtes un médecin militaire et que vous êtes revenu pour une convalescence. »  
Le jeune homme était ébahi.  
« Comment pourriez vous être au c-  
-La coupe de cheveux, la manière dont vous vous tenez, tout clame le fait que vous êtes un militaire mais vous n'êtes pas non plus une machine de guerre donc médecin militaire, c'est évident. Votre visage est bronzé mais vous avez une marque de bronzage au dessus du poignet. Vous êtes donc allé à l'étranger mais pas pour des vacances. Votre cane nous dit que vous avez été blessé récemment ce qui implique que vous ayez été dans une zone de combat ce qui nous amène à l'Afghanistan ou l'Iraq.  
-Et bien, c'est impressionnant.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, c'était.. incroyable, vraiment ». Sherlock souriait. Un sourire franc, bien qu'il ne regarda pas directement l'homme.  
« Les gens ne disent jamais ça, murmura Sherlock.  
-Que disent-ils ?  
-Dégage !  
-Pardon ?  
-C'est ce qu'ils disent. Dégage. »

Les bières et le whisky étaient enfin là. Sherlock prit son portefeuille et chercha de quoi régler les consommations, mais John fut plus rapide et tendit un billet au barman. « Gardez la monnaie » .  
« Merci, je suppose, dit Sherlock.  
-Et seriez vous, ahem... seul ? demanda l'homme  
-Pas vraiment ». Il attrapa les verres et montra la table où le 'gang' étais assis d'un signe de tête.  
« Je suis avec eux.  
-Oh, okay. ». Le blond attrapa son verre avec sa main libre et se retourna, prêt à partir. « A moins que vous ne vous joigniez à nous ? Comme vous avez posé la question, il est clair que vous êtes seul, donc j'imagine que vous pouvez vous asseoir à notre table » dit Sherlock. Il aimait bien cet homme. Il n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'il était une sorte de monstre de foire. A ses yeux, il était... quelqu'un de normal. Même s'il n'aimait pas être 'normal' c'était quand même mieux que 'monstre'.  
L'homme blond se pencha sur sa droite pour détailler les personnes attablées que Sherlock lui avait désigné. « Mais je ne les connais pas...  
-Vous ne me connaissez pas non plus mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger. Je m'appelle Sherlock.  
-John. Et comme vous l'aviez deviné, médecin militaire. »  
Ils s'assirent, Sherlock ignorant les regards que lui lancèrent les autres. Il y eut un long silence. Finalement, Dean dit « Combien je vous dois, .. ?  
-John. Et vous ne me devez rien, c'est bon, répondit-il rapidement -Laissez moi faire les présentations. Voilà Dean, le 'grand frère' de Sam. Ils ont tous les deux des problèmes avec l'autorité paternelle et j'espère qu'un jour la tension sexuelle entre ces deux là disparaîtra. Ils semblent être impliqué dans un drôle de trio les impliquant eux et une sorte de chose chocolatée. Enfin. Futur alcoolique, fils loyal, sa vie se résume à suivre les traces de son père en espérant être un jour comme lui. Add-

-Et comment sais-tu ça, Einstein ? balança Dean.  
-Ta veste. Elle est vieille, au moins une trentaine d'année, à peine plus vieille que toi et le cuir est abimé, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un la portait avant toi. Elle est trop large , donc tu ne l'as pas achetée, tu en aurais choisi une à ta taille, donc on te l'a donnée. Tu en prends soin donc elle vient de quelqu'un que tu aimes, elle a une valeur sentimentale. Probablement ton père ou un ancien amant, ce qui paraît improbable. Tu aurais pu en acheter une nouvelle mais tu as gardé celle-ci. Et si tu ajoutes le nombre de fois où tu parles de ton père, il devient évident qu'il est ton modèle. ».  
Dean grogna et regarda son verre.  
« Donc, je disais, addict au porno sur internet, problèmes cardiaques. Homme à femmes, sans doute pour compenser quelque chose, sans doute sa bisexualité refoulée. Il fait chaque soir la tournée des bars pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Au chômage, il passe sa vie sur la route avec son frère dans la voiture paternelle. »  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel et avala une gorgée de whisky, avant d'effectivement chercher une jolie fille des yeux.  
Sherlock continua : « Sam, le petit frère pourtant plus grand que tout le monde, le plus sage et sain des deux, fils rebelle, contrairement à son grand frère. N'a pas confiance en soi, essaye continuellement de prouver ce qu'il vaut. ».  
Sherlock se tourna enfin vers Tina. « Et nous voilà face à la seule fille du groupe. Elle n'a pas de personnalité à proprement parler et se contente de suivre le leader, c'est pour ça qu'elle est parmi nous ce soir. Elle essaye d'impressionner son père avec ses vêtements et de nous impressionner nous en étant vulgaire. Elle sort avec un gamin en fauteuil roulant pour enfin avoir une position de force. Finira femme au foyer ou secrétaire parce qu'elle a arrêté ses études.  
-Il fait ça tout le temps, intervient Dean. Et après il s'étonne de ne pas avoir d'ami...  
-Enfin, je suis sûr que vous vous connaissez assez maintenant. C'était super mais je dois aller acheter des cigarettes sinon mon cerveau va exploser. Amusez vous bien. ».

Sherlock se leva et en un clin d'oeil il était parti. Dès qu'il eut franchi la seuil de l'établissement, Tina, Dean et Sam regardèrent John droit dans les yeux.  
« Ne t'attache pas. Émotionellement parlant. Parce que lui ne le fera pas. Il en est incapable ».  
John les regarda, sceptique, et dit « Qui a dit que voulais m'attacher ? -Je sais pas. répondit Sam. Il t'aime bien mais tu ne connais pas le vrai Sherlock.  
-Il ne peut pas être si terrible, dit John avec un petit rire.  
-Il enchaine les mecs et les filles, dit Sam. Il coucherait avec qui que ce soit d'à peu près humain, qui a des organes sexuels et qui n'est pas trop moche.  
-Il coucherait avec sa propre mère pour 300 livres, intervient Dean, qui était manifestement saoul.  
-Vous ne pensez pas exagérer un peu ?  
-Putain non. Il est pire que la pire pute que tu aies vue. Sauf qu'il ne se fait pas payer. Enfin, que l'on sache. » C'était la seconde fois qu'il entendait la voix de Tina. Elle était très discrète et pourtant le jugement qu'elle venait de prononcer était sans appel.  
-Mais il a l'air... gentil... et il est vraiment incroyable ! dit John d'un ton convaincu.  
-C'est un vrai connard. Il est... dérangé ».

Ces trois là ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'ils étaient en train d'éveiller la curiosité de John. L'homme avec qui il avait parlé avait été sympathique et il devait l'admettre, un peu étrange, mais John ne pouvait pas l'imaginer coucher avec le premier venu.

* * *

La nicotine circulait dans les veines de Sherlock, améliorant ses capacités de réflexion déjà avancées. Ce mec qu'il avait rencontré, John, était plutôt mignon. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se le faire. _Il a un beau cul,_ songea Sherlock. Il était juste un peu petit. Quoique, au moins il n'aura aucun mal à le sucer. Mais c'était un détail.

Il avait enfin acheté quelques paquets de cigarettes et se rendait chez son premier client de la soirée. Il regarda sa montre et pressa le pas : son client de 11 heures n'était jamais en retard. C'était un habitué et il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Le fin quadragénaire allait lentement enlever son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, déboutonner sa chemise et presser leurs queues l'une contre l'autre. Sherlock savait qu'avec chaque poussée il allait devoir augmenter la force et la vitesse. Enfin, son client allait commencer à hurler de plaisir puis jouirait en un grand et bruyant final.

Les clients défileront et à quatre heures du matin, Sherlock pourra enfin jouir d'un peu de repos et son compte en banque d'un millier de livres, s'il était chanceux sur les pourboires.

* * *

"- Et c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, dit Miss Hudson. Elle venait de verser du thé dans la tasse de John. Un peu mystérieux, ceci dit, il ne parle jamais de lui ou de sa vie, mais c'est toujours un ange avec moi, dit-elle en souriant.  
- J'en suis sûr, chuchota John.  
- Un petit gâteau ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le plateau de scones.  
- Oui, merci. Il prit quelques scones et c'est à ce moment qu'on entendit à l'étage quelqu'un se doucher.  
- Oh, ça doit être lui. Il rentre toujours si tard dans la nuit, je l'entends parfois monter les escaliers.  
- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il fait de sa vie ?  
- Absolument pas. C'est un vrai mystère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est et n'a jamais été en retard sur le loyer. Il ne m'a jamais rien dû. Il est bien honnête."  
Le bruit d'eau s'arrêta. Une porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un descendit les escaliers.  
"- Miss Hudson, il me faudrait du shamp…" Sherlock s'arrêta net. Son corps dégoulinait, ses cheveux noirs trempés lui tombaient sur le visage et il ne portait qu'une simple serviette qui couvrait à peine ses hanches.

"- Oh. Salut, John." dit Sherlock en souriant.


End file.
